Testing A Bond
by yaoifan124
Summary: After saving Assiah, Rin is in conflict with Bon. As mission pick up again, he soon finds himself on a mission with Bon. What happens when they take a stroll into the forest of hidden desire? Things begin to spice up! YAOI BonRin OOC
1. Prologue

**I have fallen in love with this series and this couple! :3 So I want everyone to read the information provided before reading!**

**WARNING:: This story takes place after they found out about Rin being the Son of Satan and they defeated the Satan from taking over Assiah. (In other words, the anime version, not the manga! I watched it first, *shrugs*) This is also a YAOI! BOY X BOY~! **

**Couple: Suguro "Bon" Ryuji X Okumura Rin**

**Disclaimar: I do not own anything! Not the anime or characters! They belong to the great Kazue Kato-sama!**

* * *

><p><strong>Testing a bond<strong>

"Welcome back, Niisan. How did your mission go with Shima?" An angry twitch went through my tail as I glared towards my brother after setting down Kurikara against the wall next to my bed. My hands found my pockets as I turned to head for the door.

"I swear, if he gets all touchy again, I'm slicing his hands off!" I spat out with a light heat to my cheeks. I made it out the door and was waltzing towards the kitchen so I could have dinner as it was running around ten at night.

Every mission I go on with Shima ends up into a disaster. I know he can be powerful with the whole chanting thing he does and his K'rik staff comes in handy, but he can be pretty fearful. For some reason, the young Buddhist has grown a slight attachment to me and it almost seems like he has to touch me to prove it. Right now, I don't even think going on a mission with someone else could be any worse. Damn, I would rather take a mission with Suguro any day than getting odd touches from Shima.

In my thought process, I finally made me a meal, giving our little friend in the kitchen, Ukobach, a break since I was getting food for myself. I took it into the dining area and ate in silence as the mission made me stressed. Though, I think Shima was making me more stressed than anything. I finished my food and was about to go in the kitchen to wash the dish before my kitchen friend popped onto the counter between the rooms.

"**I will wash it, Rin! You looked stressed anyways!" **My lips pulled into a small smile as I handed it over.

With them speaking to me telepathically, it has become second-natured to me. I thought for a minute before remembering seeing Kuro lying out on my bed when I was in there earlier. He must have stayed to continue his nap.

I thanked the little demon as I headed for the bathroom with a long shower on my mind before I was going to pass out on my bed, knowing another mission will be assigned to me tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 1

**Testing A Bond**

"I'm paired with him?" My voice came out in unison with Suguro as our fingers pointed at each other. I know I stated yesterday in my mind that I would rather pair with this man, but I wasn't being literal.

"Yes, work together." A file was put against my chest and a gaze was directed at me before the blue eyes moved to gaze at Suguro. "Unless you want to be with Shima? Or you being with Izumo?" I was pointed at first before Suguro and my hand found his arm as his grasped mine.

"I'm good." Our voices came out in unison again as I glared at my brother. A sly grin appeared on his lips as he pulled away and went to another grouped pair.

"Damn four-eyes…" I grumbled before I gazed to Suguro and yanked my hand away with my nose scrunched up. My finger jabbed into his shoulder as my other hand, holding the file, rested on my hip. "If you do anything close to what Shima does, then I am going to slice you apart!" I pulled away with my tail twitching in anger before going over to my desk to grab my things.

"Rin-chan!" My tail straightened as I heard the familiar voice before standing up from my leaning position.

"What, Shima?" The grunt left me as I turned to him and I held my things to my sides. Don't get me wrong, I like Shima as a friend, but it's when he gets touchy that makes my nerves set me off.

A pout was on the pink haired man's face as he crossed his arms. "We didn't get paired! We have been getting paired to do missions the past six times!" He let out a little whine as he wrapped his arms around my chest. "I wanna be on a mission with Rin-chan! You're more fun to be with!" The pout stayed as he gazed at me from my side as his grip stayed.

"Don't look at me, Yukio paired us all." I stated out like I didn't have a choice before Suguro was standing in front of us. "Oi, Suguro, get your boy off of me!" I pointed to the man still stuck to me.

"My boy? It's your problem, deal with it!" I growled at him with teeth bearing and tried to punch him, but was stuck. I soon felt my body stiffen and heat went to my cheeks.

"Let go, Shima." I growled out low as it faded from my throat. Fingers gripped lightly near the base of my tail and I put my hand in his face. "Shima!" I shouted at him as my face got redder as I felt some heat travel south.

"No, I'm having fun." The pout slid into a smirk as I saw that he knew it was sensitive. I don't know how he would know, but he sure found out. I let a growl out and felt extremely embarrassed as I glanced over to see Suguro standing with a raised eyebrow.

"I swear, get the fuck off!" I reached back to grab his wrist to try and get it to let go.

"Shima just let him go." I looked over to see a light pink on Suguro's cheeks as, I think, he realized what the other man was doing, or sort of know.

"Aw, fine." His hand released me and I shoved him away immediately. I moved around him before going for the door. I felt eyes on me as a whine left Shima because I ran off. I headed down the hallway and pulled out my key so I could use it to leave this building that withheld the Cram School classroom. I opened it and about shut the door, but something held it open. I turned to see Suguro standing behind me as he exited with me.

"What the-?" I asked out and he shut the door before pointing to my hands.

"You have the file, moron." I looked into golden brown eyes as they peered into mine. A grunt left me as I pulled it out of my stack of belongings and handed it over.

"We can view it at my place, if ya want?" I mentioned as the dorm was just a little ways down the road.

"Sounds good to me." Suguro opened the file before shutting it and I began walking towards my dorm, which Yukio and I share. After we made it to the door, I unlocked it so we could enter it and I led the way to the dining room. I set my books down on the table and Suguro sat down on the opposite side. The file was open as he began reading the contents of it.

My nerves had calmed down as I felt the heat leaving my body. I headed for the kitchen as I was on a small hunt for something to drink. It has been a long time since Suguro and I have been near each other. Ever since he found out that I was the Son of Satan, I could tell it bothered him in some way. After Jacob's Ladder failed and Yukio and I destroyed the Gate to Gehenna, Suguro has been a bit weary. It wasn't as bad after he found out about my true nature, but he seemed to avoid me lightly. This will be our first mission together and that means we will be alone together since Yukio will be taking Kuro with him.

I took out a soda and popped it open before throwing my head back with its tangy goodness filling my mouth. I gulped a couple times before pulling it away. I walked over to the little window and gazed over to the brunette, with a blonde streak.

"You want something, Suguro?" I remember the day I showed myself, I decided to stop calling him Bon, just so it didn't make it anymore awkward than it was. Eyes peered up at me as I soon let mine gaze away.

"Yeah, just get me a soda." I nodded to myself mainly and headed back to grab one out. I made my way back into the room and towards the other as I set it in front of him. The file was held out to me and I grasped it to look at it. My butt met with the table as I took a sip of my beverage and soaked in the information.

Our mission was to head for Fuka village near the Forest of Hidden Desire and ask a man named Mikage what has been going on. The information we have on what's going on is that people go in and either come back different or never come back. Demon activity has been shown and Mikage is a survivor of this forest. No time limit was on here, which was good, I hated being rushed.

"We can eat here, and then head out." I mentioned as I tossed the file behind me onto the table. My eyes contacted to the floor as I heard Suguro drinking his beverage.

"Sounds good to me." I pulled away from the table and headed for the kitchen and began to cook.

* * *

><p>We ate in silence and I let Ukobach wash the dishes as we headed out for Fuka Village. We had to take a train after using the key to get to a closer city. We didn't have a key to Fuka as it wasn't considered a holy place. We exited the door we opened and the train station wasn't far from where we were, which the door led us out onto holy ground with temples around. Some monks bowed with a greeting and left us alone otherwise; as if it was normal to see two young men walk through. At these certain areas, I tuck in my tail so people don't wonder what the hell or want the monks to freak out.<p>

Our train just pulled up and we got on to find a private car as the tickets we held stated. We arrived right on time to get on and now sat in car that had a large window and two benches that were cushioned. I took a bench and sat on it in a relaxed manor as Suguro sat on the other with arms crossed. The train began to move and a man collected our tickets. I closed my eyes as I fully relaxed, but I could feel eyes on me.

"Earlier…" Suguro began to speak out and I opened my eyes to gaze at him. "You said if I do what Shima does you would slice me up, right?" I raised a curious eyebrow before nodding at him. "What does Shima do anyway?" His arms stayed crossed as he furrowed both eyebrows at me.

"He hasn't told you?" I asked in a stupor as I sat forward with elbows resting on my legs.

"No." I sighed out and soon groaned as I rubbed my face with my hands.

"He gets…" I gazed at him at this point with hands up. "Touchy." I moved my fingers in a curling motion and repeated it twice.

"Like earlier?" My cheeks went pink as I remembered him gripping my tail.

"Not that bad, that's the worst he has done." I mentioned while crossing my arms and letting my gaze out over the plains. His eyes moved away from me as he had a confused look on his face before gazing out the window as well. "Why don't you want to work with Izumo?" I asked Suguro with my head tilting and my eyes locked onto him.

"Don't get me started on that negative woman." I snorted out as he growled out the words.

"Well, I'm not negative, you're not touchy, and so we should be fine." My shoulders shrugged out like it was a good analogy.

"Hopefully." A grunt left his throat and we both went back into silence while gazing out the window.


	3. Chapter 2

**Testing A Bond**

"Mikage-san?" I asked out towards a man who looked to be in his mid-thirties.

"That be me, you guys those Exwire exorcists?" The man asked and we nodded in return. "Well, please come in!" We began to follow the man in the little humble home he lived in.

The rest of the ride here and walk here was quiet. We did not speak or even argue at each other as we went to our destination. Fuka Village was fairly small and the forest noticeable as I could hear demons whispering things about desire. We made it all the way here without any trouble and now it began to gnaw at me that something bad was going to happen soon.

We were presented tea as we sat on some cushions on the floor. The man was old style Japanese as the furniture was all that way. He let us relax in the new area and sipped tea for a bit before seeming to beginning as he cleared his throat.

"As you know, I am a survivor. What's in that forest is a demon called Nozomi. That forest was named after that demon rested in there and the first survivor told us about it. The forest was named the Forest of Hidden Desire because that demon, and his minions, dig deep and pull out your inner desire. The only way to break the enchantment they put on you is to fulfill your desire." He told us and I finished off my tea and set it in front of me.

"Do you have a faint idea on its whereabouts? As in, how far in? Or what the area looks like the demon resides in?" I asked out in a curious manor and he merely shook his head.

"I'm sure he will come to you, if anything. It's almost like he knows when someone enters the forest." Mikage told us and I nodded in return before he gave off a grin. "Are you guys going in tonight or in the morning?" He asked us and I glanced at Suguro.

"We should go ahead and go in, it's merely two." He suggested with his eyes gazing at me.

"Sure." I shrugged my shoulders at him before we both got up. "We may return later, if not, don't worry." I told Mikage as he continued to sit as I stayed standing with Suguro.

"Good luck, you two." He nodded at us before we said a farewell and left the house.

We moved towards the forest and I shifted the strap on my chest as it snugged against my neck. I moved ahead of Suguro as we approached the tree line. I paused in my steps momentarily and a shoulder slid against me as he passed.

"Let's go, moron." He growled out at me and I grunted back before stepping in with him. "It would be better if we stuck together, so we don't end up accidentally attacking one another."

"Yeah, yeah." I mentioned out as we walked in. We walked quite a ways and noticed how demons watched us move through, whispering. "He's coming…" I spoke out in a low tone and watched as Suguro stopped. I stopped as well as his back muscles tensed and he seemed to gaze around.

"How close?"

I could hear the wind along the trees and then a branch being moved on a tree. "Almost on us." We moved back to back as demons began popping out. I heard light mutters come from Suguro as he began to recite.

"**What is your desire?"** A deep voice resounded in my ear as it felt next to me.

Suguro's voice got louder and I was shoved towards a tree. A groan left me as it hurt my shoulder blade, but I kept my guard up. My partner had his hands together as his lips moved to the words. It always made me wonder how he could be so… hot in a cold way. The words repeated farther away from me and I saw the demon behind Suguro. I called out at him before getting up and grabbed my sword. I sliced at the demon and got a startled movement from my teammate.

"**What a desire you have, boy."** The voice was near me and Suguro stiffened and I thought of the worst. I grabbed the man and moved him to see a haze over his eyes.

"Damn it, Suguro!" I shook him as I put my sword away and used my other hand to help. "Snap out of it!"

"**Go for it, your desire."** A hand grasped the front of my shirt and I heard a growl.

I was pulled forward and lips clashed onto mine. Being shock was an understatement. I was surprised and confused on what was happening. The strap on my sword snapped off as it was tossed to the side. I pulled away from heated lips and only felt an arm secure itself around my waist.

"S-Suguro!" I shouted out and felt as my neck was grasped and I was yanked back up into a heated kiss.

"**Just give in, young one."**

My body shivered as I felt hands grip my hips and I was held to the masculine form before me. Heat shot through my whole body and I tried to push away, but it seemed futile as my body began to slowly give in. Hands slid under my shirt as I felt the roughness of them grazing my skin. I pulled my lips back in a gasp as I tried to think correctly.

"Quit it, you idiot!" I barked out at him to try and get him to snap out of it, but all I felt was an arm wrap around me as my feet were removed from under me. I fell back with him still hooked and I landed on the ground with a groan. "Damn it, Suguro!" I shouted up before I felt his lips on mine again, but this time his tongue slithered in.

A slight moan left me as the heated muscle in my mouth was causing heat to go to my cheeks and to my sex organ. I protested again, but he continued his movements as I felt him already get my shirt unbuttoned fully. His lips removed from mine as he moved them along my skin to my neck where he proceeded to nip and lick. My head moved back as I felt his fingers slid against my nipples. I gripped on his shoulders as a moan left me.

"S-Suguro… don't! Y-you'll regret th-this!" My breath was rigged as he continued his assault. I felt his mouth next to my ear as he breathed hotly in, causing a shuddered moan leave me.

"I want you… so bad." His voice came out huskily and I soon felt him grab my belt.

"N-no! Suguro! You're under an enchantment!" I told him before the belt was gone from me. "W-wait!" I stated up as I gripped his wrists to stop them, but they continued to unzip my pants. "S-Suguro!" I spoke up before his hand slid into my pants and fingers grasped around my slightly erect cock.

My eyes widened and a throaty moan came out when he began to slide up and down. I gulped fluid down as my mouth released pants as I let a hand move to grip his shirt. I let out another moan as I kept trying to pull away his hand, but it wasn't being very successful. I felt him shift his head back and he gazed down at me as his breathing had gotten harder. His free hand moved to cup my cheek as he moved forward and pressed his lips against mine with a tongue darting in.

I must be dreaming. There is no way that Suguro would do this kind of thing. He must just desire sex, or something, to be doing this. My hands began shaking with my body as my mind was getting clouded by the pleasure. Part of me believed that he wanted me, only me. I gripped his shirt as I began pushing back into the kiss. He paused in his movements before I felt a smirk on his lips as he continued with his movements. His hand did pull away from my fully erect member to begin sliding off my pants and underwear. My tail swung out and lay next to me with light spasms going through it. His lips removed from mine as his mouth found my neck again. I moaned out when he had lifted my hips and pressed his erection against mine.

My hands tugged on his shirt as I felt the unfairness of me being naked and him not. His hands moved off of my body as he stripped his shirt off while tossing it towards my clothing. Fingers found my mouth as he pressed them against my tongue. A lustful gaze was on me and I grabbed his wrist as I began to suck and lick on them. His tongue lined my ear as he breathed hotly in it. Moans left me before he pulled back the fingers and replaced them with his mouth. His tongue rubbed against mine and I moaned out as his other hand lined my thigh. Slick fingers found my rear-end entrance and I felt one slide into me. My mouth widened as a gasp left me in a shuddered manner as I could feel him move the digit lightly in me.

"S-Suguro…" I whispered out in a whine as his lips took my bottom lip and began sucking on it. A groan left me next as I felt him begin to stretch me more. Lips pressed against mine fully with that hot tongue again. My fingers grasped his arms tightly as I moaned out when I felt him rub against something in me. His other hand seemed preoccupied by something else, but it left my mind when a third digit was dug into me. A strangled groan mixed with a moan left me as his lips pulled away for a moment. They moved to my neck as he began to suck and bite onto it.

The fingers removed from me and I let out a shuddered groan when he did and felt the hand grasp my hip. I panted out deeply and felt his lips nip onto my ear as he moved lightly. I felt something else place against my entrance and felt my eyes widened on what it was.

"S-Su-Suguro! Wait! Don't do th-this! You can back out n-now!" A growl left his throat as he bit into my shoulder, causing a grunt to leave me. "You don't want to d-do this with m-me-AAAH!" My head smacked the ground as I felt a scream leave my lips. My nails were dug into skin as I felt his cock slide all the way in to the hilt. Tears began to form from my eyes as pained breaths left my lips. A whine aroused in my throat when his teeth released me and I soon heard him let out a shuddered moan into my ear.

"Nh, so tight." His voice made me shiver in a slight bit of ecstasy before feeling a groan leave me.

Cold tears slid down my heated cheeks as I tried to get use to the pain. His tongue slowly licked up the salty tears as I felt him lightly shift his hips. I felt him move out before he snapped back forward. My body arched off the grass more as I felt my head go back. A strangled moan left me as a whine wanted to come out at the same time. I felt as Suguro moved so his back was straight and I soon heard him let out a moan. My heart slammed against my ribcage when I heard him and it throbbed with need as I needed more. He pulled back to slam in again and that's when he hit it. A loud throaty moan left me as I moved my body up and smashed my lips to his. The hand that gripped his neck to get him to me moved to his hair to grip. His arm wrapped around my waist and I let my legs wrap around him with my arm wrapped around with nails dug into his back.

"B-Bon…" My voice came out between our kiss as we moved back to the ground. He gripped my shoulder as his arm was behind me on the ground. He did a rough thrust into me as his tongue dove into my mouth. I moaned out into our kiss as he began to pick up speed and the roughness was driving me crazy.

"God, R-Rin…" His lips moved against my jaw as I moaned out with my head back. A moan left him next to my ear and I felt my cock pulsate between our stomachs as I felt so close. My hand in his hair moved to his back as I didn't want to claw his head.

"Mmhnn!" My nails dug into skin when he drove in hard and one of his hands found my abandoned erection. Our panted breaths combined again as his lips moved against mine with his tongue rubbing against mine. My eyes squeezed shut as I felt him suddenly grip harshly on my erection and he smashed his body against mine. Even though the grip was aggressive and almost painful, it made me come onto our stomachs. A shudder left me as I let his nickname spill from my lips as my body arched and my head lay back.

"Nnh…" His hand moved, not caring that some of my seed was on it, and gripped my hip as he gave one last rough thrust.

I bit my lip to hold in a moan (kind of groan) and felt my muscles tightened around him as I soon felt him spill into me. My body shuddered out as the feeling was odd and I was calming down from my lust. Bon planted his hands on the ground on each side of my head as he let out pants still. My hands slid off of him onto the ground and I let myself pant out my breaths as I tried to calm them. My eyes locked onto golden brown ones as I saw that haze start to clear. His breaths seemed to be more under control when his eyes were clear and they lightly widened.

"Wh-what?" His confused voice came out as he shifted his body and I groaned out as he was still in me. He stopped his movement as he looked between our bodies. His eyes met mine as red was across his cheeks. "I-I thought I was dreaming…" He muttered out lightly before gripping my shoulder and my leg. He slowly slid out of me, receiving a groan from both of us. My legs slid off of him to plant onto the ground as he merely stayed above me. "Ah, damn it…" He cursed out before gazing at me. "You should have stopped me, you idiot!" He shouted out to me and I moved to sit up and was in his face.

"I tried!" I told him as I felt my tail curl towards me as I knew I should have. I should have tried harder than I did. I knew he was going to get mad at me, but I couldn't stop myself as part of me wanted it. Part of me always wanted the older male to hold me down and take me. "I really did, Bon! I tried!" My eyes lightly widened when his nickname left my lips. My body began to shake and I pushed him away as I slowly moved up. I moved to soon pull my shirt onto me. My tail moved between my legs to wrap around one. A curse left Suguro as I heard clothes shifting behind me.

"Rin-." I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and I pulled away. I turned to gaze up at him with a look of anger, but the hurting part of me appeared.

"I know, Suguro. You don't have to tell me." I leaned down and grasped my clothes with a slight pain in my back. I could feel the tears of hurt begin to well up as I moved away from the other. My heart throbbed in my chest as it hurt to know that I had messed it up.

"Listen to me, Rin!" My arm was grasped and I stopped moving as I tried to calm my trembling body. "R-Rin…" His grip lightened up as I kept my face away. "Look at me…" His voice was softer and I slowly let my head turn to him.

"What?" I asked him with my teeth showing, but it didn't cover up my pained eyes. I saw his jaw tighten as he pulled me to him and held me. My body stiffened and I began to shake.

"I'm sorry…" Tears slid down my face as my heart throbbed in pain as he said that. Maybe he did actually want me; maybe he wanted to apologize for not saying anything.

"I should have-." Maybe this could work out…

"I should have controlled myself for that little desire for sex. I'm sorry." I felt my body freeze at the sudden realization. I knew it was just a desire for sex, I knew it. A hiccup left my mouth as I pushed him back away from me. A confused noise left his throat as I did this motion and I gritted my teeth. I was so stupid to think for a mere second that he wanted me and not just sex.

"It's fine. Just forget about it." I spoke out as I soon pulled away and turned away as I began to pull on my underwear and pants over my black shoes. I felt his eyes stare at my back as I moved to get Kurikara. I began to button my shirt back and realized that some of my seed was on me. I took out a random cloth I had on me for when I sweated doing a work out. I used it to clean myself up some before lightly looking to Suguro. He was pulling on his shirt with a look to his stomach. I walked over, folding it in half, and shoved it against his chest. "Don't unfold it." I merely told him as I moved away with my hands working on my shirt.

My lower back throbbed and my heart was aching as it was torn moments ago. I moved Kurikara onto my back as I began fixing my strap by melting it with my fire. It moved together and stuck so I let it cool. I heard feet step next to me and I kept my face away.

"The demon is still near." I mentioned and began heading for the direction. A hand found my shoulder and I tensed under it.

"You sure you're going to be oka-?" I slapped his arm off and glared at him before turning away.

"I said forget it. We have a demon to kill anyways." I stated out with a growl as I began walking again.

"I was just asking, you moron!" He growled back at me and I let a sad smile reach my lips. It was slowly being removed from him as it should.

I only wished that this could have turned out differently.


	4. Chapter 3

**There is a bit of Rin X Shima in this, but it is still Bon X Rin.**

* * *

><p><strong>Testing A Bond<strong>

"Good work, you two." Yukio spoke out to us as we stood in the Cram School classroom along with Shima and Izumo. They got back a little before us and were congratulated when we entered.

The mission went fine after that incident and I finally got Suguro to drop the subject; he now only glares at me once in a while. Yukio took the mission report from us as Suguro wrote it out on the train ride. It merely contained essential things; like what kind of demon, the level of the demon, and some other little things.

Yukio told us all to have a good day and left the room. I felt arms snake around my waist and was held. "Rin-chan!"

"Hey, Shima." I stated out and looked to his grinning face.

"Let's go get something to eat! I'm starved!" He let out a long whine and I put on a fake smile.

"Sounds good, let's go!" I stated to him and he released my waist and grabbed my wrist to lead me out. It was better leaving with him than being left alone with Suguro. We began discussing our missions, and of course I left out the whole incident with Suguro. Shima didn't need to know about that.

"You okay, Rin-chan?" I stopped chewing momentarily and gazed into curious dark pink eyes. I swallowed my food and set down my chopsticks as we sat at his place. I knew he shared a room with Suguro, but I was told he wouldn't be back for a while, most likely. I set my box, which contained my food, down on the coffee table.

"A lot is on my mind." I told him truthfully as I let my eyes attach to his.

"Like what?" He asked me in curiosity and I felt heat reach my cheeks when I thought about my problem.

"I… I don't really wanna talk about it." I told him with eyes looking down at the cushion I sat on.

"You know…" I let my eyes move up as he began to speak. A sly smirk was on his face as he leaned in. "I could make you forget about it, whatever it is." My chin was lightly grasped as I felt an arm wrap around my waist. I was pulled close to him and I felt heat go to my cheeks before I leaned a bit away.

"Sh-Shima, I don't think-." I began, but his thumb pulled my upper lip down.

"Shh, it's fine. You just need to relax." His thumb released my upper lip before sliding down to pull my bottom lip a bit down as he pulled me in.

I truthfully didn't know what to do. Part of me was screaming at me to say no. Then another part of me wanted to seek comfort in it. I was torn on what happened that all I sought was comfort from someone. Shima wanted to provide that for me and I really couldn't resist.

My fingers grasped his shirt as I felt him pull me to him by my chin. His breath waved over my open mouth and heated cheeks as he was close. The door opened right then and there, we paused. Shima looked towards the door behind me and kept his smile.

"What the-?" I heard Suguro's voice as he soon walked around to the back of the couch, but not too close as I watched him set his bag on a chair.

"Oh, Bon, just shush. I am about to claim me a little Rin-chan." I felt my head being moved as lips ghosted over mine and soon pressed against mine in a soft manor. I heard stomping before I was pulled apart from Shima.

"Hell no!" Suguro shouted up as he held us apart as red was on his cheeks with anger in his eyes.

"What the hell, Bon? You never interrupt me!" Shima protested before standing and pulling me up into a hold. "We are going to take this somewhere else. How about your place, Rin-chan?" I lifted my eyes and gazed up into gentle eyes before they closed with his smile. A growl was heard and I gazed over into anger filled golden brown eyes. I felt pain throb through my chest and I frowned at him. His face softened at this and he groaned out.

"He is not going anywhere." A finger was pointed at me and I was lightly surprised at the comment.

"Huh?" Shima asked out as he kept a hold of me to him. "Why?" A whine left the man as he seemed to be pouting.

"I need to talk to him." Suguro mentioned and I felt my throat tighten with my chest.

"Fine, but don't try anything!" The arm left me as he moved away and towards the door. When it closed behind him, I felt the urge to run out hit me. My body shifted as I thought about it, but Suguro came around the couch and was in the way.

"You're avoiding me." I frowned and glared up at him.

"How? We never hang out anyways, Suguro." I told him as I shifted away from him. When he got close, I just wanted to hug onto him or try to run away.

A growl left his throat before he sighed out deeply. "You told me you didn't like when Shima hung onto you." I tensed at that and faced away from him. "What is going on? You suddenly changed…" His hand held onto my arm and I stiffened under the touch before yanking away.

"I'm just trying out stuff. It's none of your business!" I glared at him with my arms crossing and my hands squeezing my arms. "It's not like you care anyways! Since you sinned why don't you go jump onto some chick! Maybe then you can-!" A hand made contact with my cheek and I froze with wide eyes. I slowly gazed to him with a hand slowly grasping the tingling wound. Anger raged in his eyes as he growled deeply.

"I wouldn't be asking if I didn't care, Rin!" He barked out to me before I noticed his body trembling with aggression. I tightened my jaw as I felt myself begin to tremble.

"No you don't… You don't care… I thought you did, but…" Tears slowly welled up in my eyes and I gazed away from him as I felt like crying. "You took it, but… you didn't…" A hiccup left my mouth as I felt my knees give in and I covered my face with my hands. "I just wanted you… to love me…" I cried out softly as I let my body tremble as I rested on the floor. "Not just want sex…" My breath hitched lightly as I couldn't control it. My heart ached and I just couldn't get rid of it.

I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into a comfy hold. "No, I desired you, Rin…" My body tensed when I heard that and stayed still as he continued. "I said what I said because I thought you were upset about me doing that to you. I didn't know you actually wanted it too." My body trembled as I pressed against him. His hand began to rub my back and my eyes squeezed shut.

"B-Bon… I'm sorry…" I whispered out and he stiffened for a second before he petted my hair down.

"You don't need to apologize. I'm sorry for not telling the truth in the first place." His hand moved to cup my cheek and moved it up to look at him. "I love you, Rin." My eyes widened in shock and I felt his lips press against mine softly. I gripped his shirt with my fingers and closed my eyes as I pressed into the kiss. He pulled away and put his lips lightly to my cheek. "I'm kidnapping you." He told me before picking me up into his arms.

He began walking towards the door and pulled out a key. He held his finger to his lips in a shushing manor as I had my feet on the ground momentarily before slipping the key in and unlocking the door and opened it. We entered into the hall on where the Cram School was. He shut the door and looked to me.

"We need your key now." He stated to me and I pulled it out for him. He took it and unlocked the door that led to the door near my dorm building. I was handed back my key and was lifted. "Shima will get over it." He mumbled out as we headed for the dorm. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love you, Bon." I spoke out as I felt a smile come to me.

"I love you, too, Rin." A bigger smile reached me as I held myself closer to him.


End file.
